marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN461
| Quotation = New York is gonna get some nasty new residents... | Speaker = Nick Fury | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | History = Earth-TRN461 was the most recent reality to be invaded by the Sinister Six. S.H.I.E.L.D. created a portal to bring alternate versions of Spider-Man to help him defeat his alternate nemesis-es. During the Inheritors' invasion, portals to and from Earth-TRN389 started popping up randomly. According to Madame Web, the reality had become extremely unstable as it started bleeding into the Spider-Island reality, but S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to send a magnetic force to separate the realities. | Residents = * Abraham Lincoln * Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) * Agony (Leslie Gesneria) * Agony Symbiote * Alton Osborn, Jr. * Amy Chen * Anastasia Sablinova * Anna Maria Marconi * Anna May Watson * Anti-Venom Symbiote I * Anti-Venom Symbiote II * Arachno-Man (Thomas Mchover) * Becky * Ben Urich * Ben Parker * Bernice Franklin * Betty Brant * Big Wheel (Jackson Weele) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Black Marvel (Daniel Lyons) * Black Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Burglar * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Captain Universe * Cardiac (Elias Wirtham) * Carlie Cooper * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Carnage Symbiote * Charles Baudelaire * Chthon * Conundrum * Dave * Deathstorm (Gabriel Gant) * Demogoblin * Doppelganger * Dormammu * Dusk * Electro (Max Dillon) * Ellis Peters (Edith Pargeter) * Emil Tessler * Ernst Sablinova * Eugene Patilio * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Flipside of Earth-TRN389 * Galactus * George Washington * Gerry Drew * Ghost Rider (Alejandra Jones) * Goblin King (Phil Urich) * Green Gobbler (Norman Osbird) * Grey Goblin (Gabriel Stacy) * Gwen Stacy (House of M) * Hammerhead (Joseph) * Hanna Riel * Harry Osborn * Hazram Chaliz * Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale Jr.) * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Hypno-Hustler (Antoine Delsoin) * Ichor * Iguana * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Itsy Bitsy * Iraticated Spider * J. Jonah Jameson * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Jay Jameson * Jenna Cole * Jerry Franklin * Joey Z * John Jameson * Killer Shrike * Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) * Lasher II * Lasher Symbiote * Lloyd Zant * Looter (Norton Fester) * Louise Kennedy * Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) * Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) * Magus * Mania (Andi Benton) * Maniac (Lee Price) * Maniac Symbiote * Marla Jameson * Mary Jane Watson * Mary Parker * Massacre (Marcus Lyman) * May Parker-Jameson * May Porker * Mephisto * Mister Negative (Martin Li) * Mittens * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Mysterion * Namor, the Sub-Mariner * Natalie Long * Nick Fury * Patient Zero (Jack Hammer) * Payback (Mavis Trent) * Payback Symbiote * Phage (Carl Mach) * Phage Symbiote * Porcupine (Roger Gocking) * Pork Grind * Pork Grind Symbiote * Prodigy (Richie Gilmore) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Radioactive Spider * Raze (Claire Dixon) * Raze Symbiote * Red 9 (Wallace Jackson) * Red Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) * Richard Parker * Richie Parker (House of M) * Rick Turk * Riot (Trevor Cole) * Riot Symbiote * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) (House of M) * Robbie Robertson * Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) * Sandman (William Baker) * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Scarlet Spider-Ham (Ben Reilly) * Scarlet Spider-Ham (Kaine Porker) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Scorn (Tanis Nieves) * Scorn Symbiote * Scorpio (Vernon Fury) * Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Scream Symbiote * Serpent (Cul Borson) * Silk (Cindy Moon) * Sin-Eater (Michael Engelschwert) * Sin-Eater (Stanley Carter) * She-Venom (Anne Weying) * Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) * Spider-Ham (Miles Morhames) * Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) * Spider-Ham (Piguel O'Malley) * Spider-Man (Ai Apaec) * Spider-Man (Ezekiel Sims) * Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) * Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) of Earth-TRN389 * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Man (Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker") * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Dormammuverse) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (House of M) * Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe) * Spider-Woman (Charlotte Witter) * Spider-Woman (Jess Drew) * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) * Spider-X (Brian Kornfield) * Spencer Smythe * Stan Lee * Stilt-Man (Wilbur Day) * Stunner (Angelina Brancale) * Swiney-Girl (Mayday Porker) * Tabriaz Chaliz * Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez) * Teddy Rangel * Teddy Roosevelt * Thanos * The Answer (Aaron Nicholson) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Spider (Sergei Kravinoff) * The Symbiote Suit * Thomas Jefferson * Thor (Thor Odinson) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Tony Barfiest * Torbert Octavius * Toxin ("Eddie Brock") * Toxin (Pat Mulligan) * Toxin ("Pat Mulligan") * Toxin Symbiote * Toxin Symbiote II * Toxin Symbiote III * Trapster (Peter Petruski) * Ultron * Venom (Gwen Stacy) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Venom (Kron Stone) of Earth-TRN389 * Venom Symbiote * Venom Symbiote of Earth-TRN389 * Vincent Patilio * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Walter Hardy * Webslinger I * Webslinger (Kaine) * Widow of the Web * William Shakespeare * Wraith (Yuri Watanabe) * X-23 (Laura Kinney) Visitors * Daemos of Earth-001 * Goblin of Earth-TRN389 * Karn of Earth-001 * Morlun of Earth-001 * Solus of Earth-001 Organizations * A.R.E.S. * Alchemax * Anti-Carnage Task Force * Antitheses * Avengers * Black Cat's Gang * CIA * Cell-12 * Daily Bugle * Dark Avengers * Elite Counter-Symbiote Squad * Enforcers * F.E.A.S.T. * FBI * Fact Channel * Free Radicals * Goblin Nation * Hellhounds * Hive * Hydra * Inklings * Life Foundation * Maggia * Mangaverse Squadron * NASA * Nation of Carnage * NYPD * Oscorp Industries * Peace Council * Project Rebirth 2.0 * Queens Gazette * Resistance I * Resistance II * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Secret Avengers * Secret Warriors * Silver Sable International * Sinister Six I * Sinister Six II * Spider-Force * Spider-Ham Family * Spider-Men * Spider-Slayers * Spider-Spawn * Spiderlings * Stark Industries * Superior Spider-Army * Symbiote Mafia * Team Amazing * The Hand * The Pacifists * The Symbiotes * The Three * United States Army * United States Senate * Web Warriors * Wild Pack * Worthy * Young Ultimates | Notes = * Timeline: ** 2010 AD: Fear Itself ** 2013 AD: Battle of New York ** 2014 AD: Sinister Six invaded the reality. ** 2017 AD: The Spider-Men are taken to Klyntar. ** 2099 AD: Miguel O'Hara became Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Links = }}